


INVERSIONS 5 THE KILL

by 83905



Category: X战记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83905/pseuds/83905





	1. Chapter 1

INVERSIONS CHAPTER 5 – THE KILL 

作者：rinoadestiny

翻译：我

 

星史郎重重撞上墙壁，倒在封真面前。 

封真走近几步，这几乎是他理想中的情形——他破坏了撄冢护所有的结界，包括上野公园的血樱。结界被击碎时星史郎踉跄了一下，联系樱冢力量之源的无形纽带已经断裂。虽然他不懂阴阳术，但身为神威的双子星，命运已赋予他击败一切的能力，他了解每个人的力量，知道怎样制服他们。樱冢护确实是最难对付的对手，一开始，这增加了游戏的乐趣，但现在他已经玩够了，一切都很完美，唯一的遗憾是星史郎还不肯屈服——傻瓜。 

但这只是开始，一切都在计划之中，他要确保星史郎不再有任何反抗和抵御的能力，但又不能让他力尽而死。就目前而言，他的计算非常精密。凌乱披落的头发间的金色眼睛全无表情，刚才的战斗已耗尽他最后的力量。看到一直保持着强势优雅的人不得不在自己面前屈膝，仅这一点就令封真无法自抑——这个晚上真是不虚此行。 

“你输了，星史郎君。”封真走到星史郎面前跪下，似笑非笑地看着七御使之一，顺手拂去震落在他黑衣上的尘土。樱冢护是很英俊的男人，却不同于皇昴流那种青年人的俊美。被罡风划破的伤口中渗出暗红色液体，一滴滴落到地上。红色中有血的气息和锈的味道，充满诱惑，带着流逝的生命力，仿佛只有胜利者才能享用的美酒。 

封真审视着暗杀者的面容，灰蒙蒙的琥珀色眼珠已经恢复了清澈锐利，但他从那目光中看到紧张。无论星史郎还剩下什么精神力量，这一刻他的恐惧触手可及。 

“你这杂种，”星史郎一贯柔慢的声音变得嘶哑冰冷。封真俯身向前，近到可以触及后者的吐息。微微眯起的金色眼睛里闪过一丝不适——樱冢护对他人靠近有着本能的抗拒。封真嘲讽地打量他，他知道星史郎在害怕，即使一个孩子也能感到他此刻的恐惧，无论他怕的是什么，封真都可以利用这一点来巩固自己的优势。他带着渴望俯视他的牺牲品——在这个夜晚，规则必须服从他的欲望。 

他不理会星史郎的辱骂，伸手按上割裂的伤口，肌肉收缩的触感诱使他加强力量。当他用指尖撕开伤口边缘时，星史郎在预期的痛苦中绷紧了身体，封真愉快而清楚感到被钳制的苍白肢体下，那男人心中的混乱。每个人都认为星史郎没有感情——他与其他人唯一的联系是猎师与猎物，他能感受并喜爱的只是猎杀时的兴奋与战栗。但现在，在那从不动摇的心里，恐惧和畏缩是否已占了上风。他希望找出答案。 

封真凑近去，野蛮地吻他。他没有剥夺星史郎的体能，就是想看他的抵抗究竟能持续多久，持续到什么程度。失去结界和咒术的保护，一切挣扎都是徒劳。封真靠过去直到两人身体完全契合，他的舌滑进那男人口中，尝到淡而清爽的烟味。这是一场力量悬殊的掠夺，只要他愿意，可以轻而易举地折断星史郎的手臂，象打碎一块玻璃那样容易。 

纠缠中星史郎咬到他，封真抬起头，愉快地看到那金色眼珠中闪动着激烈的光芒。他笑起来，俯身噬咬星史郎的嘴唇，直到血的味道充斥于口中——独特而苦涩，金属和毒药的味道。他盯着星史郎的面孔——不协调的银色和金色眼珠中含着愤怒和挑衅，鲜血自被撕裂的唇角流下，在端正下颚上染出细长血迹。他展开自己的结界笼罩在星史郎身旁。无法打破，也无法逃避…… 

阴阳术固然有技巧之分，但根本上还是完全于依赖精神力量，当精神力量被结界封闭后，星史郎已经施展不出咒术。而以他现在垂死的状态，即使还能用阴阳术也没用了。现在他几乎毫无抵抗能力。要杀了他或毁了他都轻而易举。这个想法令封真兴奋，当然他不打算杀了星史郎，毕竟他们属于同一立场——如果不是说同伴的话，但他也要得到应有的乐趣。 

“象皇昴流一样，恩，星史郎君？”这时候星史郎看上去比实际要年轻，身体的每根线条都紧张僵硬，准备接受下一次伤害。但封真敢保证他不会想到接下来的事会多么痛苦和残忍。这样的想法令他全身绷紧，制服下每一寸肌肉都渴望着发泄。很奇怪，这个属于黑夜的男人此刻看起来很象皇昴流。实际上，每次封真看到一个时都会想到另一个。而且他也觉得皇昴流在一定程度上不自觉地模仿着星史郎。不过就眼下来说，星史郎的神情和当初昴流跪在他面前无助的样子极为相似。 

星史郎琥珀色眼中含着警惕，“够了没有？放开我。”封真不满地咂了咂嘴，这可不象一个处于这种情况下的人该说的话。而且他注意到星史郎没叫他的名字，实际上他从没叫过他的名字，没有带着服从和敬意称他为“神威”，而且大概因为不耐烦听他再三重复自己就是神威，所以干脆连本名也一块儿省了。这种冒犯当然必须得到惩罚和纠正。封真若有所思地看向星史郎，后者没有血色的面孔在他的注视下更加苍白，象陷入牢笼的狂怒的猛禽。星史郎或许能忍受肉体上的痛苦，但如果折断他双手，反抗或逃避都会变得更困难，同时也能证明两者间谁才是主宰——这是他要星史郎永远记住的事情。 

星史郎细长的指骨嵌进封真胸口，金色眼睛中带着恨意和狂怒的火光，现在没有幻境来掩饰他的失败，也没有咒术能帮他挽回局面。他们在这里，象被钉死在荆棘丛中一样苦涩而真实。星史郎知道自己赢不了，而且他正被禁锢在自己家里，那本应是最安全的地方。就象一个黑色笑话。 

这时封真忽然感到星史郎身躯剧烈颤抖，抓着他衣服的手指痉挛地松开，整个人脱力似的倒在他臂上，跟着一声凄厉的尖叫被硬生生压了回去——第一波逆风已经到了。逆风是每个阴阳师会面临的最大威胁，身体上的伤害与之相比根本无关痛痒。封真有点奇怪，他在摧毁星史郎的力量时已经很小心，就是不想他死在逆风里，再怎么说折磨一具尸体也没什么意思。他漫不经心看了看在极度痛苦中挣扎的星史郎，很难想象这还是那个优雅凌厉的暗行者。好吧，至少看下樱冢护要怎么对付这个场面还是满有趣的，封真放开了星史郎的手臂，退后一步。 

星史郎几乎没注意封真已经放开自己，他咬着嘴唇抑制自己的尖叫，失去焦点的眼中目光涣散。一开始封真想为什么他没用防御咒，但按现在的情形，可能他一开口就会吐血而死。星史郎用力抓着自己的手臂，修剪整齐的指甲在皮肤上划出一道道血痕。忽然好象有看不见的铁锤重重打在他胸口，他抽搐成一团剧烈咳嗽起来，嘶哑的声音刺破了寂静。暗淡月光下，封真注意到地毯上多了一些深色的污渍，就象不小心溅上去的墨水。他好奇地附身摸了摸，手指上沾染了温热粘稠的液体，他抬起手转向亮光处——是血。 

封真看向星史郎，后者半阖着眼睛，似乎已经陷入半昏迷。封真皱了皱眉，这可不是他想要的情景，他喜欢看到撄冢护的眼神，喜欢看那里流露出的痛苦，喜欢看到他的无助和挣扎。 

越来越多的血染红了地毯，封真喃喃咒骂了一句，抓住星史郎的脖子把他拖近来，在他指尖下，血管里的血液疯狂而急速的流动，象垂死的猛禽或野兽，如果不能立即止血，几分钟后躺在地上的就是一具尸体，那简直是宿命对他的最大嘲讽。 

封真粗暴地拉开星史郎的手，伸手按住他起伏的胸口，念了个止血咒。他不可能平息逆风，但简单的咒语至少可以对付下眼前的状况，暂时缓解症状。 

星史郎停止了痉挛，声嘶力竭的咳嗽也慢慢平复。他睁开眼睛，不明所以地看着封真，因为痛苦而收缩的瞳孔渐渐恢复原状。他的手无力地搭在封真臂上，青白指尖中再也无法制造出幻景。几乎失去好不容易得到的玩物，封真在怒意中把星史郎扔到床上。他无视于那男人的眼神，跟着踏上一步掐住他的喉咙，“告诉我，星史郎君，这只式神跟你多久了？” 

没有回答。 

封真野蛮地收紧了手指，“别让我重复第二遍，这式神跟你多久了？”他松了松手，冷冰冰地看着几乎窒息的星史郎。 

“我……”星史郎咳嗽时点点血迹溅出他唇角，“是……我十五岁时做的。” 

封真眯起眼睛，如果这样，这只鹰已经陪了星史郎快二十年。式神几乎成为创造者的一部分，毁掉它也会对阴阳师本身造成致命打击，加上血樱被毁，星史郎本身的防御力已经不足以抵抗逆风，封真的结界又在一定程度上削弱了他的防御力，结果是伤害被放到最大，几乎可能杀了星史郎。眼下虽然暂缓了内部出血，但如果他想的没错，接踵而来的逆风还是会进一步伤害星史郎，直到他昏迷甚至死亡——这可不是他想要的结果。 

封真闷哼一声，掐紧了星史郎的喉咙，“在我得到你前，你不会死的，星史郎君。” 金色的瞳孔微微收缩，现出自虐般笑意。两人都清楚星史郎没有选择的余地。有一些东西已经崩溃凋谢，象风中飘散的灰尘，没有面具，没有伪装，樱冢星史郎是否还能维持从前的冷淡坚定。封真很有兴趣知道樱冢护还剩下多少战斗的意志，要不要是试一下？可要是星史郎会死在下一次逆风里，这种试探会不会是浪费时间？那么，如果…… 

“没试过这个，是不是？”封真含糊而暧昧地问，欣赏着对方眼中无言的闪光。他扶住星史郎，一手恶意地摸索向下。星史郎低而压抑的呼吸里混杂着抗拒。封真咧开嘴笑笑，再次附身吻他的猎物，后者已避无可避。当封真侵入他口中时故意又一次撕裂了他嘴唇，鲜血从他唇边滴落。星史郎没有反抗，也许前面一课已经让他学到教训，知道怎样避免更多报复性的伤害。他确实很喜欢这样被迫忍耐的星史郎。 

但这些还远远不够。当封真有力灼热的手指抚摩上星史郎苍白的肌肤时，后者的反应正在他意料之中。他知道星史郎想逃——如果他能做到的话。他伸手抓住星史郎的肩，把他摔到破碎的床上，星史郎倒在一堆纠结的钢铁，羽绒和扭曲的弹簧中，肩骨碎裂的声音清晰可闻。强势，刚性，高傲，无可比拟的控制力，在命运面前被轻而易举地粉碎，沦落到脆弱，无助，折辱，屈服，沉沦的泥沼中挣扎。 

不过星史郎还是费了他很多时间精力，如果他不那么强硬地反抗，一开始就屈服的话，两人都可以省不少事。但反过来说，这样的话樱冢护和其他人也没什么区别了。封真跨坐到星史郎身上，手指插进他漆黑的头发，柔滑的感觉摸上去舒服。他是掌控一切的主宰，任何违逆的力量都将被摧毁，他是神威，他是法律与规则，而蔑视规则的人必须承担后果。 

而这次的惩罚才刚开始，强吻和抚弄只是一切凌辱的开始。他想击垮星史郎的精神，粉碎他的骄傲，也会很乐意看到樱冢护带着畏惧臣服于自己脚下，来弥补他从前的无礼和冒犯。但如果这一点暂时无法确认，让星史郎陷于屈辱这一事实也已经很令人满意。 

他拨开星史郎的黑发，在他耳边轻声低语，温热的气息喷上肌肤，“星史郎君，你尝起来怎么样？被人上感觉如何？”只是手中那一刻传来的颤栗已让他感到致命的快感——樱冢护是他的了。 

封真从身后解开星史郎的衣服，不无欣赏地打量那匀称的身体，以前不会有人见过他现在的样子，平滑肌肤在月光下现出透明的色泽。封真的手抚过他绷紧的背部，享受那奇异的吸引。 

在牺牲者耳边说出侮辱的话总会令他兴奋，“好玩吗星史郎？会不会觉得自己很没用？”他并不费心脱衣服，只是解开裤子，掀起制服下摆。笼罩的结界迫使星史郎始终维持着屈辱的姿势。“记着，一场有两个猎手的捕猎会很有趣。没人知道结果怎样。你让我觉得很尽兴，希望你也一样。” 

他维持着一定的节奏，居高临下地，野蛮地进入星史郎体内，强迫他意识到自己正被强奸的事实。 

他从没指望星史郎会和其他人一样，但那种沉默的反抗却带来一种病态的刺激和兴奋。没有哀求，没有啜泣，没有呻吟。当然不会有，封真冷酷而嘲讽地笑，星史郎于生俱来的骄傲仍有着不可放弃的底线。他加强了掠夺的力量，楔向更敏感的深处。当他完全进入星史郎体内时，瞥到两人交合处渗出的红色污迹。星史郎当然有性经验，但不会是现在位置；无论在什么时候，他一直处于凌越的地位，而今晚的乐趣正在于颠覆与践踏。 

“好紧……” 他在星史郎耳边低语，很明白这样的话会怎样摧毁他的骄傲。得到樱冢星史郎确实带来奇异的征服感。不用看身下泅开的血迹，他也知道自己的动作多粗野。这是他掌握中的玩物，任凭他不断折辱与撕裂。星史郎可以压抑呻吟，却无法控制身体在不适中的紧绷和轻微颤抖。一个邪恶的笑扭曲了封真的面孔，他惩罚性地在星史郎体内抽送，一边俯身向前，凑近那苍白染血的面孔。星史郎勉力偏了偏头想要避开，左眼漠然得象玻璃，几乎和义眼一样没有生气，意识仿佛已经到了另一个空间。 

暴戾而灼烈的情欲令他血液沸腾，封真扳起星史郎的肩用力咬下去，牙齿埋进肉体，带着金属锈味的液体冲入口腔，刺激着他的味蕾。他抬起头舔着嘴唇。这是那么美妙的景象——凉薄月光象是一个沉默的同谋。寂静房间里只有他满足的喘息。撕裂的象牙色肌肤，宝石般光泽的鲜血慢慢滴落，他看不到星史郎的面孔，却能感到他染上污痕的腿间灼热的温度。他忽然很想知道现在星史郎在想什么，在这样的凌虐中他会感到狂怒，羞辱……还是只想逃避。 

高潮时封真喉间滚动着一声呻吟，停留片刻后抽身而退。他看了看眼前附卧的身躯，再环顾四周——到处一片狼藉等着善后，不过这肯定不会是自己的麻烦，这种恶意的想法很令人愉快。封真整理好衣服，耐心地坐到旁边。他不知道自己在等什么，只是期待看到接下来的情形——他的等待比预期要短。星史郎无力的手指逐渐收紧，慢慢撑起身子，小心地不移动受伤的手臂。情欲的狂潮褪去后，封真可以冷静地观察他，星史郎的身体象失去生命的大理石，黑色头发披下来遮住了眼睛。当星史郎看向他时封真朝他笑了笑，星史郎的面孔白得象死一样，琥珀色眼睛黯淡如同鬼火。封真饶有兴趣地看着他，不能肯定那眼中隐藏是不是畏惧。 

樱冢护以阴阳术而闻名，而星史郎似乎同时具有伪装的天才。今天他看到星史郎没人见过的一面，因为之前从没人能把他逼到这一步；但即使是现在，他还是不知道星史郎此刻的自制忍耐是不是仍是伪装。这似乎不是很要紧，不过真的很有趣。 

星史郎一直没说话，封真也不打算先开口。在沉默中他快意地看着那人身上的伤痕和染血的肌肤，看到樱冢护已不复一贯的温和与优雅。两人目光一瞬间的接触中，星史郎金色的眼睛在睫毛阴影下闪烁，封真几乎以为他会问“为什么”……为什么要这样做；为什么要开始这场捕猎者间没有目的的游戏；为什么他没有去找通常的猎物或床伴，而不惜使用暴力也要得到星史郎？ 

也许这一切只有一个答案——因为他想要这样。 

封真冷静地看着星史郎，胫骨处的血迹已经干涸, 但仍有暗红色血液从他肩头和腿间滴落，他一边咳嗽一边向外走时差点被地上的杂物绊倒。封真若有所思地挑起眉毛，看来术力的第二次反扑已经到了。他想自己刚才毁了星史郎的式神可能确实有欠考虑。但从另一方面说，如果不是毁了式神和幻境，他也想不出第二种方法来让樱冢护屈从于暴力。 

封真忽然笑起来，想到另一种证明他对樱冢护主宰权的方法。他起身跃过床，跟着走进客厅，一件东西的闪光引起了他的注意。星史郎正靠在墙上，一手掩着嘴，鲜红色液体自指缝间涌出，在地上溅出斑斑血迹。 

这个夜晚还没有结束。


	2. INVERSION 5 THE KILL and others...

range：翻译你要不要看？  
茶叶：要看。   
range：我只翻了个草稿，还没加工删减呢——要前戏还是H？   
茶叶：除了这些没有别的么？   
rang：还有H之后的……   
茶叶：那就按顺序来吧 

 

CHAPTER 5 – THE KILL 

星史郎重重撞上墙壁，倒在封真面前。 

封真走近了几步，这几乎是他理想中的情形，他破坏了撄冢护所有的结界，包括上野公园的血樱。结界被击碎时他看到星史郎踉跄了一下，联系樱冢力量之源的无形纽带已经断裂。虽然他不懂阴阳术，但身为神威的双子星，命运已赋予他击败一切的能力，他了解每个人的力量，知道怎样制服他们。樱冢护确实是最难对付的对手，一开始，这一点增加了游戏的乐趣，但现在他已经玩够了。眼下的一切都很完美，唯一遗憾的是星史郎还不肯屈服——傻瓜。 

但这只是开始，一切都在计划之中，一方面他要保证星史郎不再有任何反抗和抵御的能力，另一方面又不能让他力尽而死。就目前而言，他的计算非常精密。凌乱披落的头发间，星史郎的金色眼睛全无表情，刚才的战斗已耗尽他最后的力量。看到一直保持着强势优雅的人不得不在自己面前屈膝——仅这一点就令封真无法自抑，这个晚上真是不虚此行。 

“你输了，星史郎君。”封真走到星史郎面前跪下，似笑非笑地看着七御使之一，顺手拂去一点震落在黑衣上的尘土。樱冢护是很英俊的男人，却又不同于皇昴流那种青年人的俊美。被罡风划破的伤口中渗出的暗红色液体一滴滴落到地上。红色中有血的气息和锈的味道，充满诱惑，带着流逝的生命力——是只有胜利者才能享用的美酒。 

封真审视着暗杀者的面容，原先仿佛蒙上了一层灰的琥珀色眼珠已经恢复了清澈锐利。但他从那目光中看到紧张，无论星史郎还剩下什么精神力量，在这一刻，他的恐惧触手可及。 

“你这杂种”（我有一瞬想象“九品芝麻官”里一样，翻成“禽兽”）星史郎一贯柔慢的声音变得嘶哑冰冷。封真俯身向前，近到可以触及后者的吐息。微微眯起的金色眼睛里闪过一丝不适——樱冢护对于他人靠近有着本能的抗拒。封真嘲讽地打量他，他知道星史郎在害怕，即使一个孩子也能感到他此刻的恐惧，无论他怕的是什么，封真知道自己可以利用这一点来巩固自己的优势。他带着渴望俯视着他的牺牲品——在这个夜晚，规则必须服从他的欲望。 

 

茶叶：我提个问题……这些的前提是某人硬碰硬输掉后被逮住了？   
range：素滴。   
茶叶：虽然我认为这纯粹是作弊啊作弊……继续…… 

 

他不理会星史郎的辱骂，伸手按上割裂的伤口，肌肉收缩的触感使他加强了力量。当他用指尖剥开伤口边缘时，星史郎在预期的痛苦中绷紧了身体，这一刻封真心里产生无比的愉悦，因为他能清楚地感到，在被钳制的苍白肢体时下，那男人心中的混乱。任何人都会认为星史郎没有感情——他与其他人唯一的联系只是猎师与猎物，他能感受并喜爱的只是猎杀时的兴奋与战栗。但现在，在那从不动摇的心里，恐惧和畏缩是否已经占了上风。他希望找出答案。 

封真凑近去，野蛮地吻他。他没有剥夺星史郎的体能，就是想看他的抵抗究竟能持续多久，持续到什么程度。但失去结界和咒术的保护，一切挣扎都是徒劳。封真靠过去直到两人身体完全契合，他的舌滑进那男人口中，尝到淡而清爽的烟味。这是一场力量悬殊的掠夺，只要他愿意，可以轻而易举地折断星史郎的手臂，象打碎一块玻璃那样容易。（真是现世报，这次轮到他象玻璃杯了） 

在纠缠中星史郎咬到了他，封真抬起头，愉快地看到那金色的眼珠中闪动着激烈的光芒。他笑起来，俯身噬咬星史郎嘴唇，直到血的味道充斥于口中。独特的，苦涩的金属和毒药的味道。 

 

range：真BT。   
茶叶：继续，继续，毕竟是年轻人，很有冲劲儿嘛。 

 

封真盯着星史郎的面孔——不协调的银色和金色眼珠中含着愤怒和挑衅，鲜血自被撕裂的唇角流下，在端正下颚上染出细长血迹。他展开自己的结界笼罩在星史郎身旁。无法打破，也无法逃避…… 

阴阳术固然有技巧之分，但根本上还是完全于依赖精神力量，当精神力量被结界封闭后，星史郎已经施展不出的咒术。而以他现在垂死的状态，即使还能施展阴阳术也已经没用了。现在他几乎毫无抵抗能力。要杀了他或毁了他都轻而易举。这个想法令封真兴奋，当然他不打算杀了星史郎，毕竟他们属于同一立场——如果不是说同伴的话，但他也要得到应有的乐趣。 

“象皇昴流一样，恩，星史郎君？”这时候星史郎看上去比他实际要年轻。他身体的每一根线条都僵硬紧张，准备着下一次伤害。但封真敢保证他不会想到接下来的事会多么残忍和痛苦。这样的想法令他全身绷紧，制服下每一寸肌肉都渴望着发泄。很奇怪，这个属于黑夜的男人此刻看来和皇昴流极为相似。实际上，每次封真看到其中一个，都会想到另一个人。而且他也觉得皇昴流在一定程度上不自觉地模仿着星史郎。不过就眼下来说，星史郎的神情和当初昴流跪在他面前时的样子非常相象。 

星史郎琥珀色眼中含着警惕，“够了没有？放开我。”封真不满地咂了咂嘴，这可不象一个处于这种情况下的人该说的话。而且他注意到星史郎没叫他的名字，实际上他从没叫过他的名字，没有带着服从和敬意称他为“神威”，而且大概因为不耐烦听他再三重复自己就是神威，所以干脆连本名也一块儿省了。这样的冒犯当然必须得到惩罚和纠正。封真若有所思地看向星史郎，后者没有血色的面孔在他的注视下更加苍白，象陷入牢笼的狂怒的猛禽。星史郎或许可以忍受肉体上的痛苦，但如果折断了一只手，无论是反抗还是逃避都会变得更困难，同时也能证明两者间谁才是主宰——这是他要星史郎永远记住的事情。 

星史郎细长的指骨嵌进封真胸口，金色眼睛中带着恨意和狂怒的火光，没有咒术可以掩饰他的失败，也没有幻境能帮他挽回局面。他们在这里，象被钉死在荆棘丛中一样苦涩而真实。星史郎知道自己赢不了，而且他正被禁锢在自己家里，那本应是最安全的地方。就象一个充满黑色幽默的玩笑。 

这时封真忽然感到星史郎身躯剧烈颤抖，抓着他衣服的手指痉挛地松开，整个人脱力似的倒在他臂上，跟着一声凄厉的尖叫被硬生生压了回去——第一波逆风已经到了。逆风是每个阴阳师会面临的最大威胁，身体上的伤害与之相比显得无关痛痒。封真有点奇怪，他在破坏星史郎的精神力量时已经很小心，就是不想他死在逆风里，再怎么说折磨一具尸体也没什么意思。他漫不经心看了看在极度痛苦中挣扎的星史郎，很难想象这还是那个优雅凌厉的暗行者。好吧，至少看下樱冢护要怎么对付这个场面还是满有趣的，封真放开了星史郎的手臂，退后一步。 

 

茶叶：好惨……因为逆风的关系啊，一旦输掉就彻底没翻本的机会了。   
range：我觉得逆风是樱冢护阴阳术的一大BUG啊，怎么从没听说昴流有这问题？   
茶叶：因为昴流很少用杀招嘛，程度不一样，自己化解起来就容易，加上祖上积德…… 

 

星史郎几乎没注意封真已经放开自己，他咬着嘴唇抑制自己的尖叫，失去焦点的眼中目光涣散。一开始封真想为什么他没用防御咒，但按现在的情形，可能他一开口就会吐血而死。星史郎用力抓着自己的手臂，修剪整齐的指甲在皮肤上划出一道道血痕。忽然好象被看不见的铁锤重重打在胸口，抽搐成一团剧烈咳嗽起来，嘶哑的声音刺破了寂静。暗淡月光下，封真注意到地毯上多了一些深色的污渍，就象不小心溅上去的墨水。他好奇地附身摸了摸，手指上沾染了温热粘稠的液体，他抬起手转向亮光处——是血。 

封真看向星史郎，后者半阖着眼睛，似乎已经陷入半昏迷。封真皱了皱眉，这可不是他想要的情景，他喜欢看到撄冢护的眼神，喜欢看那里流露出的痛苦，喜欢看到他的无助和挣扎。 

越来越多的血染红了地毯，封真喃喃咒骂了一句，抓住星史郎的脖子把他拖近来，在他指尖下，血管里的血液疯狂而急速的流动，象垂死的猛禽或野兽，如果不能立即止血，几分钟后躺在地上的就是一具尸体，那简直是宿命对他的最大嘲讽。 

封真粗暴地拉开星史郎的手，伸手按住他起伏的胸口，念了个止血咒。他不可能平息逆风，但简单的咒语至少可以对付下眼前的状况，暂时缓解症状。 

星史郎停止了痉挛，声嘶力竭的咳嗽也慢慢平复。他睁开眼睛，不明所以地看着封真，因为痛苦而收缩的瞳孔渐渐恢复原状。他的手无力地搭在封真臂上，青白指尖中再也无法制造出幻景。几乎失去好不容易得到的玩物，封真在怒意中把星史郎扔到床上。他无视于那男人的眼神，跟着踏上一步掐住他的喉咙，，“告诉我，星史郎君，这只式神跟你多久了？” 

没有回答。 

封真野蛮地收紧了手指，“别让我重复第二遍，这式神跟你多久了？”他松了松手，冷冰冰地看看着几乎窒息的星史郎。 

“我……”星史郎咳嗽时点点血迹溅出他唇角，“是……我十五岁时做的。”（这句话我很有感觉，这个一直鬼笑鬼笑的家伙原来还是有十五岁的时候的） 

封真眯起眼睛，如果这样，这只鹰已经陪了星史郎快二十年。式神几乎成为创造者的一部分，毁掉它也会对阴阳师本身造成致命打击，加上血樱被毁，星史郎本身的防御力已经不足以抵抗逆风，封真的结界又在一定程度上削弱了他的防御力，结果是伤害被放到最大，几乎可能杀了星史郎。眼下虽然暂缓了内部出血，但如果他想的没错，接踵而来的逆风还是会进一步伤害星史郎，直到他昏迷甚至死亡——这可不是他想要的结果。 

封真闷哼一声，掐紧了星史郎的喉咙，“在我得到你前，你不会死的，星史郎君。” 金色的瞳孔微微收缩，现出自虐般笑意。两人都清楚星史郎没有选择的余地。有一些东西已经崩溃凋谢，象风中飘散的灰尘，没有面具，没有伪装，樱冢星史郎是否还能维持从前的冷淡坚定。封真很有兴趣知道樱冢护还剩下多少战斗的意志，要不要是试一下？可要是星史郎会死在下一次逆风里，这种试探会不会是浪费时间？那么，如果…… 

“没试过这个，是不是？”封真含糊而暧昧地问，欣赏着对方眼中无言的闪光。他扶住星史郎，一手恶意地摸索向下。星史郎低而压抑的呼吸里混杂着抗拒。封真咧开嘴笑笑，再次附身吻他的猎物，后者已避无可避。当封真侵入他口中时故意又一次撕裂了他嘴唇，鲜血从他唇边滴落。星史郎没有反抗，也许前面一课已经让他学到教训，知道怎样避免更多报复性的伤害。他确实很喜欢这样被迫忍耐的星史郎。 

但这些还远远不够。当封真有力灼热的手指抚摩上星史郎的苍白肌肤时，后者的反应正在他意料之中。他知道星史郎想逃——如果他能做到的话。他伸手抓住星史郎的肩，把他摔到破碎的床上，星史郎倒在一堆纠结的钢铁，羽绒和扭曲的弹簧中，肩骨碎裂的声音清晰可闻。强势，刚性，高傲，无可比拟的控制力，被命运所粉碎，变为在脆弱，无助，折辱，屈服，沉沦的泥沼中挣扎，这一切看上去那么轻而易举。 

不过星史郎还是费了他很多时间和精力，如果他不是那么强硬地反抗，一开始就屈服的话，两人都可以省不少事。但反过来说，这样的话，樱冢护和其他人也没什么区别了。封真跨坐到星史郎身上，手指插进他漆黑的头发，柔滑的感觉摸上去舒服。他是掌控一切的主宰，任何违逆的力量都将被摧毁，他是神威，他是法律与规则，而蔑视规则的人必须承担后果。 

 

茶叶：这人真不懂床笫礼仪啊……叹。   
range：床笫礼仪是虾米？   
茶叶：哪哪，至少别东想西想什么权威之类的……没情调的人。 

 

而这次的惩罚才刚开始，强吻和抚弄只是一切凌辱的开始。他想击垮星史郎的精神，粉碎他的骄傲，也会很乐意看到樱冢护带着畏惧臣服于自己脚下，来弥补他从前的无礼和冒犯。但如果这一点暂时无法确认，让星史郎陷于屈辱这一事实也已经很令人满意。 

 

range：我个人觉得这种心理非常白烂。   
茶叶：是够白烂的…… 

 

他拨开星史郎的黑发，在他耳边轻声低语，温热的气息喷上肌肤，“星史郎君，你尝起来怎么样？被人上感觉如何？”只是手中那一刻传来的颤栗已让他感到致命的快感——樱冢护是他的了。 

封真从身后解开星史郎的衣服，不无欣赏地打量那匀称的身体，以前不会有人见过他现在的样子，平滑肌肤在月光下现出半透明的色泽。（我真的真的不想用半透明，但原文的确是这样写的，最主要的是苍白之前已经用过了），封真的手抚过他绷紧的背部，享受那奇异的吸引。 

 

茶叶：星大人年过40了，皮肤保养的很好嘛   
range：还没到40吧。他死的时候多大？   
茶叶：99年的话，差不多34吧。倒也是，小YO三十多时皮肤还是很好的，至少2002年都还很不错——有ZZ作证，这么说星大人平时不用化妆品，应该皮肤更好才是。 

 

在牺牲者耳边说出侮辱的话总会令他兴奋，“好玩吗星史郎？会不会觉得自己很没用？”他并不费心脱衣服，只是解开裤子，掀起制服下摆。笼罩的结界迫使星史郎始终维持着屈辱的姿势。“记着，一场有两个猎手的捕猎会很有趣。没人知道结果怎样。你让我觉得很尽兴，希望你也一样。” 

他维持着一定的节奏，居高临下地，野蛮地进入星史郎体内，强迫他意识到自己正被强奸这一事实。 

他从没指望星史郎会和其他人一样，但那种沉默的反抗却带来一种病态的刺激和兴奋。没有哀求，没有啜泣，没有呻吟。当然不会有，封真冷酷而嘲讽地笑，星史郎于生俱来的骄傲仍有着不可放弃的底线。他加强了掠夺的力量，楔向更敏感的深处。当他完全进入星史郎体内时，瞥到两人交合处渗出的红色污迹。（我无聊且8CJ地想到，处在这种状态下，他要怎么才能看到两人……算了）星史郎当然有性经验，但不会是现在位置；无论在什么时候，他一直处于凌越的地位，而今晚的乐趣正在于颠覆与践踏。 

“好紧……” 他在星史郎耳边低语，很明白这样的话会怎样摧毁他的骄傲。得到樱冢星史郎确实带来奇异的征服感。不用看身下泅开的血迹，他也知道自己的动作多粗野。这是他掌握中的玩物，任凭他不断折辱与撕裂。星史郎可以压抑呻吟，却无法控制身体在不适中的紧绷和轻微颤抖。一个邪恶的笑扭曲了封真的面孔，他惩罚性地在星史郎体内抽送，一边俯身向前，凑近那苍白染血的面孔。星史郎勉力偏了偏头想要避开，左眼漠然得象玻璃，几乎和义眼一样没有生气，意识仿佛已经到了另一个空间。   
（请忽略某些动词，我是想不出更好的……） 

暴戾而灼烈的情欲令他血液沸腾，封真扳起星史郎的肩用力咬下去，牙齿埋进肉体，带着金属锈味的液体冲入口腔，刺激着他的味蕾。他抬起头舔着嘴唇。这是那么美妙的景象——凉薄月光象是一个沉默的同谋。寂静房间里只有他满足的喘息。撕裂的象牙色肌肤，宝石般光泽的鲜血慢慢滴落，他看不到星史郎的面孔，却能感到他染上污痕的腿间灼热的温度。他忽然很想知道现在星史郎在想什么，在这样的凌虐中他会感到狂怒，羞辱……还是只想逃避。 

高潮时封真喉间滚动着一声呻吟，停留片刻后抽身而退。他看了看眼前附卧的身躯，再环顾四周——到处一片狼藉等着善后，不过这肯定不会是自己的麻烦，这种恶意的想法很令人愉快。封真整理好衣服，耐心地坐到旁边。他不知道自己在等什么，只是期待看到接下来的情形——他的等待比预期要短。星史郎无力的手指逐渐收紧，慢慢撑起身子，小心地不移动受伤的手臂。情欲的狂潮褪去后，封真可以冷静地观察他，星史郎的身体象失去生命的大理石，黑色头发披下来遮住了眼睛。当星史郎看向他时封真朝他笑了笑，星史郎的面孔白得象死一样，琥珀色眼睛黯淡如同鬼火。封真饶有兴趣地看着他，不能肯定那眼中隐藏是不是畏惧。 

樱冢护以阴阳术而闻名，而星史郎似乎同时具有伪装的天才。今天他看到星史郎没人见过的一面，因为之前从没人能把他逼到这一步；但即使是现在，他还是不知道星史郎此刻的自制忍耐是不是仍是伪装。这似乎不是很要紧，不过真的很有趣。 

星史郎一直没说话，封真也不打算先开口。在沉默中他快意地看着那人身上的伤痕和染血的肌肤，看到樱冢护已不复一贯的温和与优雅。两人目光一瞬间的接触中，星史郎金色的眼睛在睫毛阴影下闪烁，封真几乎以为他会问“为什么”……为什么要这样做；为什么要开始这场捕猎者间没有目的的游戏；为什么他没有去找通常的猎物或床伴，而不惜使用暴力也要得到星史郎？ 

也许这一切只有一个答案——因为他想要这样。 

封真冷静地看着星史郎，胫骨处的血迹已经干涸, 但仍有暗红色血液从他肩头和腿间滴落，他一边咳嗽一边向外走时差点被地上的杂物绊倒。封真若有所思地挑起眉毛，看来术力的第二次反扑已经到了。他想自己刚才毁了星史郎的式神可能确实有欠考虑。但从另一方面说，如果不是毁了式神和幻境，他也想不出第二种方法来让樱冢护屈从于暴力。 

 

茶叶：总觉得没写到星大人嘛……   
range：是以封真为中心写的。另一个原因是，该作者通过封真描写星史郎崩溃啊恐惧啊什么的，我忍无可忍，删了。   
茶叶：原来是你的删节版……结果这东西被你删节后说白了就是FZ个人OOXX了一把星大人嘛……   
range：那即使我不删节也是FZ个人OOXX了一把星大人。 

 

封真忽然笑起来，想到另一种证明他对樱冢护主宰权的方法。他起身跃过床，跟着走进客厅，一件东西的闪光引起了他的注意。星史郎正靠在墙上，一手掩着嘴，鲜红色液体自指缝间涌出，在地上溅出斑斑血迹。 

这个夜晚还没有结束。 

 

茶叶：闪光的东西是虾米？   
range：他没写，我猜是之前提到的LOVE CHAIR，不知道是虾米东东，大概不是什么好东西。   
茶叶：听名字就不是啥好东西……这是星大人家？   
range：素啊，他在房间里布了7道符——防小偷的——真给樱冢护长脸。   
茶叶：我这才彻底被炸飞了……他防贼偷的都是些什么嘛……哦对了，有他的阿曼尼大衣   
range：他赚那么多，家里难道一点值钱东西都没有？LAPTOP啊，MP3什么的。   
茶叶：这人没事就玩幻境玩人，大概XBOX或者SP2之流是不会有的了……电视机什么的也没有，衣服都是送洗的……   
range：幻境杀人是工作，星大人也是要娱乐滴。也许有超豪华音响也说不定，电视机为什么没有？有的。   
茶叶：好吧……不过总觉得还是象：谁偷我的东西就让他的手烂掉！！这种。笑。 

range：其实我也满FT的。我很想知道星史郎在没有防备的情况下会是什么样，TB和X里都没见过的说......   
茶叶：然后变成这样……结果你还一怒之下把那反应都给删了……   
range：那怎么办，我觉得星史郎会输会害怕都是胡说八道。   
茶叶：嗯。嗯。那按你的想法……既然不会输，那他要怎样才会变成无防备呢？   
range：比如说，觉得很安全，象只猫咪一样睡觉的时候啊。CLAMP不HD，从来没画过，每次星大人都是衣冠楚楚的。我想看他小时候撒娇的样子，哭的样子>_<

1．关于TB滴问题……   
range：皇一门的奶奶为什么那么看不惯樱冢咧？没理由啊。   
茶叶：就跟自家猫女儿眼看要给外面的坏猫给OOXX了……自然看不顺眼嘛。想当初我就超级看我家猫女婿不顺眼   
range：这倒是个崭新的想法，我以为她老人家考虑的是门户之争，原来人家想的是儿女私情…… 

2．   
range：第二锅问题，樱冢护和皇一门是世袭的吗？皇一门可能，樱冢呢？不是说杀了樱冢护的就做下一任吗？   
茶叶：难道不是“杀了樱冢护的家里人”才是下一任么……所以某人要接任岂不是还得先入籍   
range：你从WHERE看到“家里人”这三个字？！   
茶叶：我猜的，不然要是某次出任务遇见个棘手的被人家挂了，然后啥也没来得及说明，叫对方怎么继任嘛……   
range：对啊，这是另一个问题，杀了樱冢护的人，难道是当也得当，不当也得当？   
茶叶：怎么个不当也得当？那堆STAFF一拥而上胁迫对方么……   
range：给报纸发广告，以后要杀人找樱冢护的就打这个电话……   
茶叶：…………你这种手段比我更无赖。骚扰电话打给樱冢护继任者，汇钱到STAFF的公共帐户……新任不想被骚扰死就乖乖杀人去吧，还想分钱就记得跟STAFF合作——我记得哪里同人就说过，樱冢换届STAFF群也要换……第一个任务是杀掉前任，第二个任务是杀掉前任STAFF群……   
range：我看遍TB和X也没见到任何一个STAFF   
茶叶：这种当然是幕后的……你看哪个电视剧里头演出来STAFF的，最多就是字幕里头有而已 

3．   
range：STAFF问题先PASS，我还是不明白万一前任被误杀那怎么办。   
茶叶：只能推测，一般这种情况下不会发生……又或者如果发生这种情况，影武者第一时间跑出来说：哈哈，你杀掉的是我的影子～对外宣传中，樱冢护是不败的……   
range：恩，也是个办法，要不然，每一任樱冢护都要死在自己最喜欢的人手里，这也太容易出意外了。 

4．   
range：每一任樱冢护都要死在自己最喜欢的人手里--这种说法到底是真的呢，还是星他妈的YY？   
茶叶：是星他妈的YY吧……   
range：你回答得真爽快……我都不敢那么肯定。   
茶叶：我只是根据理性做出推理而已……   
range：请给出推理步骤。   
茶叶：就像你说的，太容易出意外了，所以这是不符合一个能延续N年的大家族的传统的……所以还不如说这是某人的YY比较符合逻辑。 

5．   
range：樱冢护只杀人么？还接不接受其他生意？   
茶叶：还接清除障碍这一类吧，比如拆迁遇到民众阻力，就请樱冢护制造恐慌气氛……听着好像地痞流氓。   
range：很难想象阿星衣袂飘飘地去做这种事……不是说樱冢和皇一都是为政府服务的吗？我的感觉是，和缓一点的找皇一门，要下辣手的找樱冢护。皇家好象是不杀人的。   
茶叶：哎哎，那不就是关系企业了嘛……感觉。这么说遇上拆迁的问题就找皇一门……   
range：昴流不会装鬼吓人，他会苦口婆心地劝，劝到那些人受不了他的唐僧为止。 

6．   
range：最千古疑问的——星史郎，你喜欢昴流吗？   
茶叶：这你就别问我了……   
range：你个人意思捏？   
茶叶：我个人意思是，既然大家都认为他是喜欢的，且他个人也已经挂在某人手里了，本着不吃亏的原则，就认了吧。   
range：哪里有大家都认为，我就没认为。他挂的时候，昴流一半，北都一半，要喜欢也是各喜欢一半。   
茶叶：那还不就是喜欢的嘛……又没有说是“只”喜欢   
range：我很不愿意认为他喜欢昴流，也许昴流对他来说有点不一样，但那只是因为他认识他的关系。   
茶叶：你的意思是，是昴流个人暗恋他，然后他根本是被舆论跟大川小姐所误，稍微有点混乱而已？   
range：“被舆论跟大川小姐所误，稍微有点混乱”这说法倒不错……   
茶叶：其实就我来说，是觉得昴流这边也未必就爱星大人……只能说第一个比较接近恋爱感的存在而已。   
range：拜托，如果说星爱不爱昴流还有争议的话，昴流爱不爱星就是举世公认的了，你这一小撮人不许捣乱！   
茶叶：你，你你…… 

7．   
茶叶：TV版电视里后来怎样了啊？   
range：神威死了，昴流复活了，我气死了。   
茶叶：你气死什么啊……   
range：我气昴流不变成死不死活不活的样子——就是TB里他被星史郎扁以后，北都死以前的样子。   
茶叶：……变成死不死活不活的样子给星守寡，你就高兴？   
range：那星史郎死了，他总该表示表示吧。我可不要他的表示是，我要连你的份一起，幸福地活下去喔……这个样子。 

8．   
茶叶：话说，昴流今年该多少岁啦？   
range：星40，昴流比他小9岁吧。   
茶叶：哦，也31啦…再下去就可以赶上先寇布了……已经超过波布兰了。   
range：闪亮星星上的高级生命就别提了……我看继小罗之后，把阿星扔进杨舰队去调教调教也满好的。和蔼温和的兽医……反正杨家有只猫。   
茶叶：帝国有狗   
range：不许去帝国！越学越别扭。 

9．   
range：关于小罗，我曾想，会不会他的身世完全是自己YY出来的……从没人证实他说的是真的吧，大米也没去过他家。   
茶叶：没事儿把自己身世YY成这样干吗……   
range：他可能有幻想症，好象他后来就一直幻想莱因一定以为自己谋反。   
茶叶：……有没有什么历史原因？比如说小时候见过拿着怀表的兔子之流   
range：恩恩，也许类似小说看多了。加上眼睛那么奇怪，一个没疏导好，就容易产生自卑和幻觉。   
茶叶：然后原本不擅教育的爸爸妈妈就彻底被当坏人了……小孩大概还是被可怕的姑妈养大的……   
range：对，也有这个可能，他姑妈就象孤星血泪里那个BT的老小姐，天天给他灌输不良思想。   
茶叶：可怜的……如果当初他是在同盟，并且在杨家养大……这么一想觉得也会很恐怖……   
range：所以偶越想越觉得小罗会是个撒谎精。   
茶叶：你……究竟是不是喜欢小罗的呀   
range：喜欢的呀，所以我一直在帮他想一个幸福的结果嘛。   
茶叶：我怎么就没看出来你这是为了帮他想一个幸福的结果呢……   
range：撒谎精不比悲惨童年幸福么？


End file.
